


Selfish

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: (shhh...), Caring, Comfort, Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Heinz comforts his new friend
Relationships: Vinnie Dakota & Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vinnie Dakota/Balthazar Cavendish (One-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Selfish

It was stupid, Cavendish just- _storming out_ on him like that, It was- Dakota didn't really know how to process it. So he didnt, but Dakota eventually started visiting the Murphys more because thats just, a place things were familiar. Plus someone he knew hung out there. He already knew the scientist as Professor Time, but it took alot to actually get to know him.

He was kind of closed off after Perry. Going on and on about how a nemesis is supposed to care about you and only hurt you in the _right_ way, and apparently this 'Perry' fellow hadn't done that. Dakota reassured him of course, and it went the other way too, Dakota would rant about Cavendish and how he had the bad tendency of belittling him.

It was one of these conversations that Dakota let something idiotic slip. "-He's always going on and _on_ about how- how _selfish_ i am, and- i just- i save his fucking _life_ , i watch him die, over and over and over, and i go back, because i love him, and he doesnt _get it_ " he didn't even realize he said it. He feels Doofenshmirtzs arms snaking around him and pulling him close before he knows whats happening.

"That's idiotic! He's an idiot, you're selfless, it takes a whole lotta courage to do something like that, not even i could do that, not even for Perry the platypus! and i've time travelled before, and so has Vanessa and those two weirdly shaped kids, and we've gone to other dimensions together, i couldn't even go back to save the person i've gone to another dimension with! You have alot of courage!" 

Dakota was staring at him stupidly, blinking slowly while he processed those words. Of course Heinz wouldn't care how many time travelling rules he was breaking. He let out a choked laugh and shook his head "Courage my ass. It's breaking the rules, he'd yell at me for _hours_ if he knew"

"Fuck him!" Dakota spluttered a bit in shock, shoving away from Heinz and looking up at him "If he's not _grateful_ that you go back _every single time_ to save his sorry ass, than he doesn't deserve you!" A weak laugh, and Dakota leaned his head into Heinzs chest.

He wasn't gonna argue anymore, even if he knew it'd be far too hard to simply fall out of love with Cavendish.


End file.
